


Titan Fall

by jellyfishandtuna, Katsudamn_x



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsudamn_x/pseuds/Katsudamn_x





	1. Chapter 1

The alpha was still healing from his injuries from the attack from the female titan. Sitting cross-legged at the table, nursing his cup of tea, there was a small scowl on his face. This had seemed to become the norm for him, between fighting and healing. Truth be told, the little brat omega was growing on him and that's who he was waiting on. With his hand over the top of his tea cup, he gingerly took a sip.

His own fight had been tiresome though it was hard to recall exactly what he did while in that opposite form Eren knew his bones ached. The omega was unbounded and since he served the scouts it meant heavy suppressants in fact the only ones to know besides Armin and Mikasa were his commanding officers Erwin and Levi. Sea green optics slowly opened blinking to gather his bearings, his wrist moving upwards to see if he was once again chained to a bed.

"No chains brat." the voice that spoke against the silence wasn't as harsh as it normally was. A snap of his fingers and several medics where looking Eren over and changing the bandage on his forehead. Asking how he was feeling and if anything felt out of place. They left as quickly as they had arrived and you could hear a 'tch' from Levi in the corner. Heavy alpha pheromones filling the air but they would do nothing more than have a great calming effect on them both. Levi, for the most part, never knew he was doing it.

Eren's nose twitched has he was being looked over a different smell taking over the room. It made him submit his body weak like jello optics turned to Levi before laying back down. The fight had happened in the city and Eren half expected his own death by military police, not waking up in a warm bed that seemed to soft for his limbs, red marks still etched around his eyes giving him an almost alien look.

One of the medics talked to Levi for a brief moment before he too left. Most of them where Betas so there would be no danger from them. He stayed pressed against the wall; one leg bend and his foot against it and his arms crossed. "Hope you are feeling better today, brat. We have to leave out soon. Titans have been spotted inside wall Rose." he pushed off from the wall itself, a limp visible as he walked.

Eren rose slowly now sitting up his optics went to Levi."Your hurt."Eren had been the one passed out in a bed for days yet his concern was for the elder male." You can't fight captain." Eren moved slowly from the bed but found himself light headed and falling back in.

He shook his head, a light chuckle escaped his throat. He moved toward the bed slowly but made no movements to actually sit on the edge. "I have fought with worse, brat." the 'tch' there but he stopped himself from doing so before he crossed his arms behind his back. "The doctors tell me that the marks on your face will fade with time. Do you remember anything that happened?"

"I fought Annie and...."His voice trailed off clear that his memory only went so far slender digits roaming through a mess of hair before once more getting ready to ride himself from the mattress."I'll head to the stables and ready our horses Captain." He was still weak it could be seen in how slow he moved.

Levi couldn't help himself as he reached out and took his arm to help steady him. "Not so fast. We don't leave out until tomorrow." his tone was more soft than Eren would have ever heard it and he couldn't help the concern that fasted in his grey eyes.

Eren let his head fall to the side confusion written upon it, until he realized he had been sleeping for days. Leaning down he smelt his own skin and could smell the omega scent rolling off of him." I should tell the doctors it's no wonder." Eren didn't finish the sentence but moved all the same and omega had a way of putting off scents that would lure alphas and the longer he was off suppressants he risked a heat.

There was a small growl that escaped his lips as a hidden smile crossed his lips. "Where you've been asleep, we haven't really been able to get you the meds that you need to help with that." he dug into his pocket and brought out a small vile. "Drink this, brat. Its probably not the best tasting stuff in the world but it will help."

Eren's optics went to the vile an alpha helping mask the scent, well no never mind that was a useless train of thought. Taking the vile he pressed it to slightly chapped lips tilting his head back to show his throat and swallow the foul tasting liquid.

He tried to hide the fact that he didn't want Eren to drink that nasty stuff. He wanted to rip his clothes off and have his way with him but he tucked the thoughts back into his mind. "That'll do brat." his tone turned back stoic as he moved toward the window.

It was just the alpha nature to want an unclaimed omega it's why there were such strict rules in place. His own vanilla scent masked by the liquid had he had just drunk. Optics closing before he moved back to the mattress bending over to grab his mobility straps.

The scent that hit his nose was enough to make him want to pounce but Levi had a way of keeping himself in check but it was still enough to make his hands ball into fists. The alpha in him screaming to be let out. "We will be in the briefing room when you are ready." He turned slowly to leave.

Eren gave a curt nod and when the other male left he scrubbed himself in scent masker and changed his clothing. He would smell like hospital clean but it masked him has an omega, now fully dressed and in the other room he stood with the other scouts.

He wrinkles his nose once he was out of the room. The brat was going to be the death of him. He straightened his pants before stalking down the hall to the briefing room. It didn't matter how much scent mask or suppressants Eren took. Levi would be able to smell him.

Sitting back against the wall Erwin began to discuss there movement to wall rose, and after they would set up outside the wall and away from prying eyes for Eren to train. Which meant another small group because not everyone should know what they were doing. Mikasa leaned forward her palm squeezing Eren's and while he gave a smile he didn't keep the hold.

Levi couldn't help but arch a brow. He was wondering if there wasn't more to the relationship between the brother and sister but he remembers her from somewhere. "Levi, you and Eren will be going into the forest once more. They seem to be coming from the south and that is where we will strike." Levi looked directly into Eren's eyes and nodded.

Eren returned the glance and nodded Mikasa stepping forward."Shouldn't I go With them I'm.."Her words were silenced and Eren felt that twinge of her thinking he wasn't a good enough fighter. Moving away he went to start packing the bags for a trip.

Levi gave a low growl. He knew she was protective of him but it still made him upset. Eren was more than capable of taking care of himself and Levi was a he'll of a fighter. As they picked up their bags and headed out, the sky was turning black with rain clouds. Horses mounted as they rode out into the unknown.

Slender digits pushed through his hair has they set off to the unknown, a small frown featured on his face. He guessed since he was a titan no one would allow him any peace, and with the secondary sex he would need a lot of suppressants to completely skip his heat. It was dangerous to dope himself up so but Eren wouldn't be weak.

"It doesn't make you weak." Levi's voice could be heard from the horse in front of him. The captain was smaller than most but he had a way of carrying himself that made him bigger. He knew the fears that ran through Eren's mind somewhat. His horse slowed so that he could talk to the taller male. "Never let anyone make you feel weaker because you aren't."

"What do you know old man."His gaze went steely before charging ahead, Eren hadn't forgiven Levi for not letting him fight sooner in the forest, but he would fight when the moment came. Sea colored optics coming across the first of the titans.

He couldn't help but frown at Eren's statement. He was trying to be nice for a chance and it didn't seem to pan out the way he was wanting it too. He road to make his way beside of Eren. The thought of loosing the stubborn omega to the titans wasn't something he wanted to do.

They only came across the two on the route they were supposed to take and one happened to be a variant. Making its way to attack Eren has Levi finished off the other one. Out here in the open it was hard to use their mobility suits.

"Eren! You're right!" he yelled out as the titan he was fighting called to the ground. He wouldn't be able to make it over to him in time unless he used the titan itself as leverage. He wrinkles his nose. He couldn't loose the best now but he had to trust him to know what he was doing.

Twisting himself Eren managed to get behind the titan but it threw him, his body hitting flat against the ground. The air knocked from his lungs has he landed and it turned it's back on Levi.

"Shit." He cursed under his breathe when he watched everything happened. He needed to know that Eren was alright and at the same time he knew he needed to do his job. A quick slice to the nap of his neck and the titan fell to the ground. Levi taking no time to come beside his fallen comrade. "Talk to me brat." The clouds overhead began to rumble.

"Mm alright." His head was ringing and the clouds overhead and it would start raining soon. There were more titans to the east but those were not their objective they had a safe house to retreat to and wait for the others.

"Come on." Even still injured himself, Levi found the strength to not only whistle for his horse but also to pick Eren off the ground and help him to his feet. His horse came thundering back to him as the two of them mounted and quickly road off to the safe house. It wasn't the best in the world but it would provide shelter from the upcoming weather.

Somehow not being the best in the world it was still spotless though it only had one mattress."We have another safe house to get to in a few days don't we?" Eren moved slowly away from Levi his scent trailing after him.

He frowned slightly when he moved away, wondering exactly what caused the smaller male to do such a thing. "We do." his tone came out slightly more harsh than he had meant it too. "But we can't move until the storm breaks and we make sure that you are alright." He 'tched' slightly and wrinkles his nose. "I can't risk both our bloody necks now can I." bring this close to Eren was making his alpha side want to come out and his skin crawl.

Thunder could be heard outside before rain poured against the window pains making the whole house chilled. Eren's gaze dropped and he turned away from the older male."Captain you can take the bed I'm going to take first watch I'll be fine." Eren pulled a chair to the window and looked out. He knew that Levi was an alpha could smell it even through his suppressants and god did the older male smell good.

He nodded softly before he sat on the edge of the bed with a groan. His leg was still bothering him and he didn't want to seem weak in front of Eren but he couldn't help it. The rain continued to pour outside as the titans seemed to thunder by themselves. Loosing there scent to the water. In his sleep, he wasn't in control of his pheromones or how they seemed to filter through the air without his knowledge. They smelled like his tea and a hint of something sweet.

The pheromones Levi produced were enough to have Eren moving closer every couple of minutes until he managed to wiggle in the bed with the alpha. Hovering close by sea green optics trailing down from Levi's neck to his chest. Yeah Levi was shorter then him but the amount of muscle underneath that shirt the way his belts hugged him Eren was lost and didn't know how close he had gotten.

His breathing seemed to even out long before he fell asleep. He did notice when Eren moved into the bed with him but his body was too exhausted to protests. Doing nothing more than rolling over into his side and nuzzling against the smaller males neck. It had been years since Levi had even thought about a relationship after so many of them had went sore. He mumbled something under his breathe about Eren being a brat but didn't wake up from his sleep.

Eren couldn't help himself Levi smelled perfect the scent was driving him crazy small movements and his palm was pressing against the older males covered prick. This is why so many omega's weren't allowed in the army, he shouldn't be doing this.

"Eren..." his tone was a low warning growl before he lightly rolled his hips against the hand that cupped him, his scent becoming even more powerful the more aroused he became but he couldn't bring himself to pull away from the taller male beside him. He wanted more, he needed Eren.

Eren's whole body went tense when his name left such perfect lips."Captain Levi wake up." He had to say it because if he didn't he would keep going. Damn secondary nature making him want the alpha, oh who was he kidding he looked up to Levi.

He groaned softly before he opened his eyes, sleepy little slits that shone those tired grey hues and he couldn't help the small smile that crossed his lips before he moved away. "I'm sorry." he couldn't stop the small apology that escaped his lips. "Its not that I don't want too..." He needed to stop before he said something.

Before he could even finish Eren was up and away from him it was now the middle of the night."It's your watch."Eren wouldn't crawl back in that bed until he was out of it, his instincts now held at bay. Optics cast elsewhere.

He blinked a few times as he moved from the bed himself. Taking his things and heading toward the roof as he peeked behind Eren. He didn't want to leave the room but he knew he would have too before something happened. He wouldn't regret it. Not by a long shot but it was too soon.

Eren's omega side felt rejected and it was obvious through the way he smelled. Pheromones seeping in displeasure before his gaze turned the other way and he piled into the mattress.

He sighed, the rejection that was coming off of Eren where making him feel even more unmistakable now. It made him kick himself before he walked out the door and headed to the roof. The ran was no more than a light drizzle as he sat down and licked himself even more.

They were here for a few days and Eren had made it awkward, sea greens peered at his palm. Levi had felt large and there was a small amount of slick against his thighs, but he pushed it away rolling to his stomach and going to sleep.

Damn him. Damn that little brat for getting under his skin that easily even more than he already did. Damn him. He was doing his best to control the thoughts that kept creeping into his mind. The more he thought about being with Eren the worst it got. He sighed softly and crossed his arms, grey hues watching any movement around them. He didn't want to make it awkward but he couldn't help but want the little omega. More than he wanted anyone else in his whole life.

It wasn't abnormal for him to produce pheromones in his sleep, but those of arousal usually tended to stay at bay, of course it could be possible a heat was trying to over take him. He was over exceeding on his suppressants so much so that they might cause weird hormone imbalances and send him into a heat. Eren shifted his body uncomfortably before laying back on his stomach and falling asleep.

He inhaled deeply as the rain stopped for the moment. The alpha in him screaming for him to go back into that room and take care of his omega. His omega... Eren wasn't even his. He scoffed at himself before he moved, daylight breaking on the horizon before it started to pour once more. The room was a mess of scents and his own was starting to become overpowering. "Brat." He felt his forehead, the taller male was burning up.

It was easy to tell why he was burning up the alphas body probably told him exactly what he needed. Sea greens opening but he made no movement to get off his stomach."What do you want we aren't supposed to leave yet?"His voice was thick with sleep.

He shook his head. "tch." it was a soft sound and it meant he was disappointed. He didn't want this to be their first time, hell, he wasn't even sure there was a them. "Your body is fighting the suppressants and trying to go into heat." his voice was soft as he spoke but the alpha in him was screaming for him to take him.

"Then you should leave." It wasn't because the thought repelled Eren, but sleeping with your commanding officer wasn't exactly allowed. If news did get out he would be labeled an omega whore, then who would defend him. Optics closed Eren was prepared to spend days locked in by himself with no relief because it was better for the mission.

He frowned a little at that and at himself. Would his alpha let him leave? "I can't leave you." He frowned lightly. "Shitty brat Its because of me that you're like this in the first place." he laid his hands on Eren's skin, it would feel cold against his skin as his heat free near.

Eren didn't turn his gaze back." I don't care if you think it's your fault the last thing I want is someone to pity fuck me."Eren's words were angry clearly thinking the interest remained solely on what Eren was. An omega so rare specially a male one with bronzed skin.

He scowled at the thought. "I wouldn't pity fuck you if you wanted me too." He frowned his words laced with venom but his voice wasn't raised. He crawled off the best and took his gear. "Try to keep it down." The door slammed shut behind him. His scents giving him away. Hurt, pain at Eren's words and they would all hit the omega in the face as Levi went back to the roof.

Eren ignored them telling him to leave he would rather be alone then deal with Levi. That Levi should go ahead and meet the party so no searches were sent for them. His body hurt but he managed to figure out the small home had a basement, with an extra bed not a true bed but an old mattress pushed on its side. He could stay here, he just had to ration his water.

He looked around. The area for the most part was clear. Now, they just had to wait for Eren's heat to subside. The little brat. He always managed to get under Levi's skin in some form or another but the alpha in him was a growling, grumbling mess because his omega was having to go through this alone.

Eren was thankfully for the small basement, it gave him privacy to strip down to nothing more then the straps around his legs. His skin was hot he felt sticky and hated being in this dank environment, he laughed. Well this dirty place pretty much meant Levi wouldn't come within ten feet of the younger male.

He found himself pacing on the peak of the roof. Something that he rarely did unless he was very upset or something was bothering him. Alright... So he laced a lot. Low grumbles leaving his lips until he caught a titan coming toward the hit from the corner of his eye. Damn that shitty brat. In the flash of an eye, he was in the air. Using the small trees around the hit to his advantage.

If Levi hadn't been pacing on the roof the the titan might not have noticed them and Eren was disposed of his scent taking up the air his mind lost has he began to press against his bottom and his head was going else where.

It didn't take him long to distance of the titan in question. It was only a 5 meter one but the neck was thick and it took a deeper slice. Taking more out of the already exhausted alpha. Exhausted because it was taking everything in him Not to go down to that dirty basement and claim what was his. Another titan seemed to come from out of nowhere, running toward Levi in 4 legs.

Eren groaned a small frown leaving his lips, his body hurt but all he could do was curl into a ball his palm reaching behind him he was coated in slick and wanted to whine for Levi or maybe he had. Eren couldn't think.

The second titan was quickly taken care of. This place wasn't safe anymore and he knew it. Levi darted back to the hit as quickly as he could and Eren's scent slapped him across the face the moment he walked through the door, slamming the door behind him. "Brat?" he cried out. "Eren. Damn it where are yo" he growled, following his scent to the basement and was disgusted by how dirty it was. "Eren?" his tone softer as he walked toward him.

Eren flinched pulling his shirt over him."N...o do...don't look Levi." It was obvious he was close to starting how his palms weren't already moving to offer him relief was surprising. He knew it was filthy but unless Levi knew a cleaner place close by the younger male would be stuck down here and probably end up sick.

He arched a brow with Eren's concern and couldn't stop himself from chuckling. "I've seen male parts before, brat." carefully he took Eren's clothes and slowly began to dress him. "We have to leave this place. It isn't safe." he was close to Eren, touching his skin while he put on his clothes and the alpha inside him was howling to be let out.

Eren whined his arms wrapping around the alpha his nose instantly pressing into the warm crook of his neck. The younger male was scenting him laying his own omega scent against the older male. Legs wrapping around his waist and he didn't exactly know how they would move around but he didn't seem to be letting go.

Well... That... Shit... His own scent began to mix with Eren's, giving off those warm calming tones as he held the small male close to his body. "It'll be okay." he didn't know if he believed it himself and just when he was about to move, his door caught on a latch leading under the house. The thundering footsteps of a titan hoard growing cllser. "Stay with me, brat." his tone a growl as he opened the latch and they disappeared into the darkness.

Eren didn't know where they were going his arms wrapped warmly around the older male until he seemed to drift off to sleep a small whine leaving his throat. Wherever Eren was being taken he trusted Levi to keep him safe.

It was dirty... Well, of course it was dirty... They were in some form of tunnel underneath the hit and he had no idea where it lead. Small steps, making sure to hold onto Eren as right as he could and walk at the same time. When he noted that the younger male had fallen asleep in his arms, he stopped to rest as well.

Eren wiggled against him."I need a bed Levi, please no more dirt."He whined his palms digging into the charcoal locks of the other male. His head moving to scent against him softly.

He groaned lightly as he leaned into the touch of the younger male. "I know you do brat. I'm doing my best here." he nuzzled against his neck, against the glands as they continued to rest. "I'm just not sure where this goes or how long it is."

Eren could only nod his body relaxing, it took them about an hour to reach the end of the tunnel it dropped into another small little bunker not that it was surprising housesbeing connected by tunnels.

This tunnel seemed to be better than the other. A little more food and the bed seemed to be in better space this time around. Levi laid Eren down on the bed softly. This place seemed to have been abandoned some time ago. "You still with me brat?" he brushed damp bangs away from his forehead.

Optics looked up his breathing making his chest rise and fall unevenly has he kept his legs wrapped against Levi."I..it's hot ah why Levi."His hips pushed upwards into whatever it was that Levi was offering the older males scent all over Eren.

He couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips as he felt the upwards roll. Damn you. "I know, brat." he sat down on the cot, his fingers running through Eren's chestnut brown locks. "Just try to focus on your breathing and my voice."

"Nghh Levi help me."His palm was moving slowly pulling off his clothes and baring his hips down, before leaning forward to kiss his neck. "Come on don't you want me." Eren had made it to his pants and the slick was seeping through.

He was slightly wide eyes when he watched the smaller males display and he couldn't help the small growl that escaped his lips. "Shitty brat, calm down." his tone a low warning before he shipped Eren around, taking his pants to his knees.

The cold air felt inviting on his skin, small movements and he was shifting off the elder males lap to roll onto his stomach. Slick against his thighs and a whine coming from his throat. It wasn't surprising that he acted this way, Levi was an alpha. An alpha who seemed to be refusing the omega below him, Eren would feel shame after this but right now he couldn't help it.

He couldn't help but smirk when Eren for into position. His inner alpha was screaming at him and he needed to do something and fast. "Just breathe, brat." there was a shuffle behind him on the cot, Levi movement and soon Eren would feel the right press of a big alpha cock against his slick tight hole.

Slick made it easy enough to accommodate Levi, but having no prep it was still going to hurt. Presenting was one of the easiest ways to get an alpha to take you, the arch in his back to the way a rounded bottom pushed into the air. Eren felt his palms dig into the mattress his mind blank except for those basic omega needs.

"Breathe brat." his voice was strained behind him. A hand on the small of his back as he rubbed small circles around the skin. He used Eren's push to slowly slide into his heated slick core as gently as he could. His own moans mumbled as he bite down on his lower lip. It had been some time since he'd slept with anyone, let alone spent a heat.

They hadn't even established if they liked one another and yet here they were spending a heat together. Eren felt his entire body shake, to big it was all he could think has he waited to adjust. Hips moving lazily back has small moans left him.

His hands gripped at the younger males hips as he thrust into his core. Waiting as patiently as he could for Eren to adjust to his weight. It would take everything he had in him Not to want to bite him. His breathing was labored and small moans escaped his lips as he matched his thrusting hips with his own.

"Mmf L..levi." Eren couldn't help the way he said the elder males name, he had never spent a heat with anyone and hardly knew what to do. His body leaning slightly up which only drove Levi deeper into him a whine has sea green optics closed and he asked for more.

A hissing moan escaped his lips as he felt the actions of Eren's hips against his own. His mind was slowly starting to fuss over as he snapped his hips hard inside the younger male. Feeling him up and taking what wasn't his to calm. He leaned down, nibbling around his bond mark but he wouldn't bite or at least he would try not too.

Eren was quick to bare his mark offering it to the older male has his own palm slipped down, not to touch himself but lace his fingers with Levi. Hips pushed backwards a small whine leaving his throat."C..Captain L..levi."

He couldn't help but blink for a moment as he felt their fingers lace together. He'd never felt anything like this before with anyone and Eren seemed to be special in his own right. A small moan and a shiver ran down his spine with Eren's words. "I've got you Eren." his voice was surprising soft as he continued to roughly pound away at his core.

It wouldn't take long the first round with an omega never did, and it would probably be two days before he was clear headed. Hips bared back against the older male a loud moan when it seemed Levi found hid sensitive spot .

Another shiver down his spine when he heard Eren's reactions, knowing that he had hit just the right spot. His hips continued to snap in that direction as he slammed against his. His body trembling and he could feel his knot forming. Not that he minded but this was going to take a few days to at least get Eren back under control.

Eren couldn't last much longer not with the swell of a knot taking him over, a few more thrusts and he moved his palm to spill in his hand. Muscles tighting around Levi's cock he didn't want to make a mess Levi hated that.

He couldn't help but cry out when he felt Eren come. His mind going blank as the knot fully formed and he pushed deep inside of Eren's core. Not being able to help falling over his back in a panting mess as he chuckled softly.

The next two days went roughly the same Eren pretty much claimed Levi whenever the other male could get hard again. Now the fourth day in his heat he woke up and realized he felt unclean and hungry optics drifting to Levi. He wasn't unaware he had been spending time with an alpha it was well unusual for the captain to be so close to him.

He had fallen asleep at some point. Thirsty and hungry and he could feel the dirt and unclean that seemed to have seeped into his pores but at the moment, he could care less. He was wrapped around tightly against the sleeping Eren but he knew that they would have to move soon.

"Mmf Levi we need to go."Eren moved slowly his body sore and covered in marks from the older male. Bites and sucks of soft skin has he laid claim to Eren, they should move while Eren was level headed enough to damned the fact that he was in heat.

"We won't brat." he was roughly pulled back to the bed, a growl from Levi and he settled back against him. "You're heat isn't over and we have no idea of knowing where these tunnels lead." He wasn't the normal, hateful Levi most people knew. Here in this tunnel, he was slightly warm and affectation.

"Levi stop thinking like an alpha, I'm dirty and need food."His tone was annoyed and of course he was every bit has stubborn sounding. Plus they both really needed showers his entire body felt sticky.

He frowned a little at that as he rose off the bed. For once the brat was right. "Get ready." he'd went back to being the cold asshole Eren knew in less than a second and it took him even less time to get ready as he slowly started to make his way through the tunnel ahead.

Eren dressed and followed him his mind going over things, of course he hadn't expected anything to change. The only reason Levi was helping was because of his alpha standard.

He frowned at himself. He did care for Eren but he wasn't allowed to express those feelings for a few different reasons. He wanted to take Eren in his arms, confess that he had loved him for awhile but he knew it wouldn't work out that way.

Eren didn't seem to say anything else hoping they found an exit soon enough, underground they held no fear of titans. It was more a hope that another wave of heat didn't hit while they were in there.

There was a light coming from the end of the tunnel. Levi was hoping against hope that they had finally found an out. As they walked more the tunnel began to open up. A small village had been craved out into the stone but had been long since forgotten. A pond and a small stream ran through the heart of it. At some point someone had lived down here.

It wasn't unusual for people to live underground even if they did so hundreds of years ago or twenty some didn't like the way things were ran. Collapsing out of the tunnel he told Levi to find them a place to stay and he would follow afterwards.

The brat was getting brave. The more they walked around the small town the more they found. A small garden that was overgrown but the vegetables seemed to have thrived. A small cot that was dirty but it seemed to not have been in worse space. "This looks favorable." he slowly started to remove his clothes and straps. "I don't care how cold it is. I need to bathe." he turned to Eren in all his bareness. "Find us some towels, shitty brat."

Eren just nodded looking around the area until he came across another empty cot, cleaner then the last it seemed has he rummaged he found two towels and supposed it was better then nothing and brought them back to Levi. His sea green optics seemed to look else where.

"I've had my dick inside you, brat." he seemed to shiver as he stepped into the water. "I believe we are above all this." he sank down into the water as he shivered slightly. It wasn't as cold as he thought but it wasn't warm either. "Are you going to join me?"

Eren turned away from him undoing his clothes and moving them into a pile that he would wash after his own cleaning. Shirt now placed to the side he worked on his pants shimmying out of them and showing a plump bottom. Eren didn't seem to listen to the crass statements has he moved into the water.

He washed the best he could, knowing that soap in this place was probably hard to come by. "You think I'm shallow." he tilted his head to the side as he spoke. "Or do you believe I did it because of our sexes." it was an honest enough question.

Eren's optics went to Levi before he washed off quickly wrapping his towel around a lithe waist. Eren needed clean clothes and sit to soaking his shirt before scrubbing the fabric together. Eren hadn't answered his questions "I'm an omega it was simple enough to see why you wanted me."

He couldn't help but frown at that statement. Walking out of the water with no shame and letting Eren get as much of an eyeful as he wanted. "You aren't that atupid, brat." his tone a growl as he walked into the hit to find them both some clothes. "Wash out clothes!" he yelled from behind him and it echoed slightly through the cave.

Eren growled at him but did has told washing out both their clothes and hung them up a small sigh leaving him has he walked around, finding a little home with a decent bed he dusted and cleaned the area even found some sheets to relax and lay down.

Levi didnt have to worry much about where Eren would go but he was wondering why he had to be such an as whole about it. Or was possible that it was his nature to be that way. He sighed softly as he put on the clothes he had found and went on his way to find Eren with his own.

Eren was asleep nothing but the towel wrapped around his waist breathing evenly. His pheromones were taking over showing that another wave of heat was about to happen. His body shaking.

He grumbled slightly to himself as he stepped into the small cabin. He could smell it long before he ever walked in. "Eren, wake up brat." his tone once again taking on the soft nature as he sat on the edge of the bed, fingers lightly threading through chestnut brown locks.

Eren leaned into the touch a small whine leaving his throat."Levi mhm come to bed." When Eren was in his heats he was softer less stubborn and more likely to accept the alphas help.

He rolled his eyes but he did as he was asked, the clothes discarded on the floor as he pulled the younger male into his arms and held him clothes. His body loves betraying him though and soon he was lightly kissing along the shell of his neck and eat.

Eren whined softly his palms pulling Levi's to his waist, Eren didn't know what they were they hadn't exactly done more then sleep with one another. Slow movements and he rolled over so he was face to face with the other male.

Levi's eyes were dark but there was a softness to them as he looked upon the younger male. "I don't hate you, ya know." he gently rolled his hips against the other. "And it's not use about you being an omega, brat." this time the little nickname was spoken with fondness.

Eren leaned up pulling him in for a kiss, tongue lightly fiddling with his lovers mouth, his palm wrapping around Levi's cock. He wouldn't admit how he was feeling at the moment not when he was in heat.

He moaned softly as his hand rolled into Eren's palm. His own mouth closing on his tongue as he returned the kiss with a new found passion. It wasn't odd for him to have feelings for someone... Not sense the last time but it had left him slightly burnt.

Eren moved slowly his body rolling them over so was now straddling the older males waist." Captain."He groaned. Hips rocking back has slick pressed against them, tongue wrestling with Levi's.

Hearing him say that again sent a cold down his spine. He'd never reacted that way toward being called that before. He rolled his hips against Eren's as he sucked his tongue deeper into his mouth.

Eren was melting at the elder males attention his body raising slightly so a hard prick was pressing against slick muscles. "C..captain fuck me please."Eren's voice was weak.

He growled lowly when he heard Eren's words and moved to take his hard cock from his pants. "I'll fuck you if you ride me." there was a smirk across his lips and he couldn't help but to look deeply into his mates eyes.

Eren could only nod his optics looking back as a blush crept over his cheeks, bronzed skin now on full display has the other male freed himself and was now pressing back against him."C..can't you prep me Levi."

A smirk crossed his lips as he flipped them over quickly. He licked a strip up his lovers back as he used the slick from his loves cleft to moisten his fingers. A small press to his once again right hole before two fingers slid into his core.

Eren whined with the switch of position his optics going wide, his body bending with the touch. Hips pressing back into the digits that stretched him." A..ah captain."Eren didn't know why he insisted on calling Levi that.

There was that shiver that ran down his back again. He couldn't explain it and he want sure that he wanted to. His fingers deep inside his lovers core as he began to press and scissor inside him.

"Oh...f..fuck me Ca..captain Levi."Eren was weak against the other male his hips rocking backwards before he began to play with his chest. Eren had always had a thing for the captain but kept it quiet.

He couldn't help the smirk that crossed his lips at the praise that Eren was giving him. "So tight." he crooned lightly as he began to fuck the smaller male with his fingers.

Eren could feel his knees weakening before he used his palms to press up."Le..levi I wanna do something for you."Eren's optics turned back to the other male and he moved with ease.

He blinked in surprise. No one, not even a mate had ever want to do something for him. "And what would you like to do for me?" he was still pumping his fingers against his mate.

"I..o..oh I wanna s..suck it."Eren's body was shuddering with want his palms fisting the sheets, but he still managed to hold himself up right. Sea green optics blown wide with how desperate he was.

He blinked once again and lightly nodded his head. His mind still processing everything that was going on as he slowly began to remove his fingers. Letting Eren watch as he licked them clean. His cock hard and still free from his pants as he stopped his actions.

Eren dipped down a small lap of the other males cock before taking him into his mouth. The weight was heavy and yet Levi tasted so sweet Eren couldn't help but swallow him down.

He watched with wide eyes as his mate sucked him down. Fingers fisting in chestnut brown hair as he moaned Eren's name. "you look so beautiful sucking my prick." his tone a purr.

Eren couldn't help but keen at the praise before taking more down, his fingers keeping the other males legs spread. Blowing his captain wasn't exactly something he had ever considered but he tasted so good.

He cried out the more Eren got into the actions. His hips snapping lightly against his mouth as he continued the soft praises and gently words. "Such a talented mouth, brat."

Eren was sure the other male was just being nice having never down this before he was sure his efforts were sloppy. Long sucks and pulls before he was relaxing against the other male tongue taking its action and licking.

"Fuck... Eren." his body was being to tremble. Same shivers up his spine as he continued to fuck Eren's mouth. His fingers right in his hair and he was slowly starting to loose control.

Eren licked up and down the other males prick a small hum of approval has he urged the other on. Palms pressed flatly against the mattress before looking up to Levi with want in his eyes.

He gave a small little smile as he looked down into his mates eyes, wondering just what exactly he was thinking of. He looked so good that it should have been a sin."your mouth feels so good, Eren." his tone was a teasing purr.

Eren slowly released him with a pop before moving to his lap, slender digits moved through dark locks and smiled."I want you so badly Levi."Eren rose the now leaking cock pressing against his tight ring of muscles.

He moaned softly. Eren had gotten him to the point of coming only to take it away. What a tease he was. He slowly began to press his cock into his core once more And it felt just as good as it had days ago. Hands spreading his legs apart as he slowly began to move.

"S..so big is my alpha."Eren hadn't even realized that he had called Eren him his. Hips slowly rocking backwards until Levi was fully in, his hips rocking backwards.

He growled lowly before he opened Eren even more, his body on full display and Levi was loving it. Sharp, full snaps of his hips as he matched the rolls of his mate. Things were going to change after this and he hopes for the better.

Eren was quick in rolling his hips palms moving through his hair before he licked into his mouth. A chaste kiss before baring his neck to the alpha.

He moaned into the kiss and couldn't help the wide eyes glance when Eren bared his neck. 'Fuck...' it was a soft spoken slur as he nibbled around his mark.

"Mine."It was spoken loudly and he clearly wouldn't last long his body on full display for the other male has he rocked himself back."S..o..good."He groaned palm wrapped around his own prick.

'Yours' he growled lowly as he continued his fast snapping of his hips and it was all he could do not to come right then. He nibbled around his bond mark as his knot started to form. 'cum for me, Eren."

Eren did has he asked his release spilling onto the sheets and he groaned in relaxation. Small whine leaving him has he kept close, his heat finished that same day and Eren seemed back to himself.

He came with heat boiling in his veins as his knot formed and he fell against his mate. Was Eren his? He didn't know for sure. His body now resting in a comfortable position on top of the taller male as he breathed slowly against his ear.


	2. Chapter 2

They had spent several more days in the cave underground. The mood between the two of them had seemed to go right back to the way it was or maybe Levi was just over thinking things. They had several changes to actually sleep and get cleaned up but it was nearing time to go. The small overgrown garden had seemed to provide them with enough food for the rest ahead. "Are you ready, brat?" his tone low as he spoke.

Eren gave a small sigh and nodded his heat was over, they hadn't discussed what would happen between them or anything that had happened over the last few days. Sea green optics slowly roaming over the pale flesh of his captain before nodding and moving to crawl back through tunnels.

He felt like shit for the way he was acting. They a spoiled little child that had lost his favorite toy. "Eren..." he didn't know how to approach the subject, he wasn't good with relationships. "I was wanting to know if you wanted to talk about the situation?" he did like Eren deep down but he knew it would be frowned upon by the rest of the regiment.

Those bright optics turned their full gaze to the other male, a small frown on his features."We...we should get out of here and meet up with them first, I don't want them to think I'm dead or their greatest fighter." Eren started to make his way back to the two bunkers.

He frowned, reaching out and taking Eren's are as they stopped. "Please talk to me." there was a hint of desperation in his voice as he spoke, he wanted to know. his grey hues looking into those sea green eyes as a small smile masked his feeling.

Eren paused his arms pressed against the wall his optics going wide with the sudden movement." Levi, you spent a heat with me I...I didn't expect anything more you don't have to worry about me being a bother to you I promise." It hurt to say those words but he simply couldn't force the other male to be his.

He blinked a little, trying to hide the mask of hurt that shown through his eyes before it disappeared back under his mask of indifference. He didn't know why he expected Eren to be any different from the rest of them. "Of course. Let's get back then." the air the rest of the trip was tense and Levi couldn't help the strange pheromones that came from him.

Eren himself was showing strange sounds his body trying not to react, it took them a few few hours to reach the second camp and join all the others. Erwin immediately telling Levi something and sending Eren away to watch. Separated from the others was not that surprising.

He frowned when Eren was sent with the others and was half listening to anything that Erwin had to say. His mind was on the loss that he felt now that the omega wasn't near him. Erwin was taking on about orders, wondering where they had been for the last several days and Armin.

Eren was quickly greeted by Mikasa her arms wrapping around the male before pulling him away."You stink, you smell like.."Eren put his palm over her mouth to quiet those next words."Ssh no on needs to know what I smell like and it's none of your business."Eren marched off towards the showers.

She couldn't help but arch a brow and watch after him as he walked off. He'd talk of she would make him talk. Levi on the other hand was in the showers in the officers wing. He was cursing himself for ever letting Eren think that it was something that was purely physical.

It pained him to watch the alphas scent off of him, but he had no choice his body cleaned has well has a fresh uniform. Sea green optics roaming over the sky now that he was clean and comfortable though the pants were a size to small and the straps clung to him.

"You better speak up." she frowned as she rounded the corner with armin in tow. "Something happened between the two of you and it's time to fess up." she crossed her arms. Armin beside her looking just as lost as he always did but her eyes and stare were trained in Eren.

Eren rolled those bright optics before crossing his arms hips pressed to one side." We got attacked by titans simple has that, I ended up hurt and we had to wait it out."Eren moved out to the training field doing his own stretches.

She frowned and Armin say in the ground beside her as they watched him walk away. Levi and Erwin walked the battlements above the training ground and he could smell Eren's scent from there, blowing in the wind current. He missed the best that was for sure and he didn't know what to do with himself.

Erwin snapped his attention back."Eren needs to be away from the other trainees their not going to understand if he suddenly bursts into the titan form. There's one of Hange's locations close by I want you to take him there."..Eren was doing his laps and expecting to be ignored by his friends for the outburst.

He arched a brow. "You don't trust him to have control under the situation." He hated that Erwin felt he couldn't help the omega control his titan form let alone let shitty glasses around.

"She needs to do some experiments so don't worry."Eren looked up to Levi, his optics trailing over the alpha he missed his palms against the solid flesh a small smile on his lips before he headed in for a nap. His room was separated from the other cadets since it was in the cellar.

He frowned when he heard his commander say that and what to tell them over his dead body. All he did was nod, looking down as he locked eyes with Eren. Hoping he could see the twinkle in them.

Eren didn't mind being away from the other cadets it gave him some sense of privacy and he didn't really feel the need to explain to Mikasa why he smelled like Levi. He pulled his old shirt to him slowly inhaling their mixed scent the tea like quality made him calm.

He chuckled softly, watching Eren with hawkelike eyes as he pulled his shirt close. "You leave out tomorrow. Be ready." Levi nodded his reply. It always seemed that they never had enough time to really do anything other than move out or go out on patrols.

Eren laid against the mattress he would be leaving out tomorrow but at least for now he could just relax. Small movements and the shirt was held to his face, he shouldn't pretend Levi cared for him has anything more.

There was a frown across his face as he walked from the battlements to his chambers. Experiments? On Eren? He wouldn't have it, he would fight them to the death of needed. He wasn't watching where he was going and before he knew it, his feet had turned him and he was almost to the basement. "Leave us." the guards nodded and left quickly as he walked into the room. "Shitty brat." but it was spoken with a soft, find tone.

Eren quickly pushed the shirt away his optics going up before he scrambled to his feet."Yes captain?" The traditional salute already in place, The straps had been removed but it was clear they had been on earlier.

He frowns at the strap marks and couldn't help but arch a brow at the short he quickly tucked away. "You are to come to me tomorrow to the forward camp." his voice holding an edge to it but he wasn't able to leave Eren in the dark. "They want shitty glasses to run some tests."

Eren just nodded the tests actually seemed expected, his salute falling has he sat back down on the mattress his smile weak."I suppose that's to be expected isn't it." It wasn't like the jails under the court house this was a full bedroom including a locking door.

He wrinkled his nose slightly . "I probably won't let her do them. Considering that you have to be in titan form for them to do the tests and because I would kill her if anything happened to you." he stood his ground, arms crossed behind his back. "Surely you must believe that I wasn't just in it because you were an omega."

Eren's body went tense his optics unable to look at the older male." Ah..that is you have never shown much interest in me, besides taking me on has your student so to speak."He was stubborn and couldn't believe his commander saw him has anything but what he was.

His face reminded stoic reminded stoic at that. "I'm not allowed to show feeling for someone under my wing let alone in my ranks but surely yoube noticed." he was doing his best to pay out his feelings without paying out his feelings.

Eren gave a small sigh dense in the ways of whatever Levi was talking about. His body turned bending over the mattress to fix the edges that had been rumpled. It was easy to tell those pants were a size to small and hugged his bottom.

He couldn't help but lick his lips as he watched Eren bend over to fix the bed. "Would you like to stay with me... Tonight... It would get you out of This basement hole." he was trying his best but he was indeed stupid to the ways of relationships.

Eren turned his gaze towards the other male."I...don't want to get you into trouble Erwin said I was only allowed to sleep here in case I changed."He looked off to the side a small frown on his features has he took the view away of his ass.

"I don't think you will." his tone was deep and very alpha as he spoke. He frowned a little as the ads went out of view and one hand balled into a fist. "Then stay in your shitty ads little prison." he didn't mean for it to come out as harsh as he did but he couldn't help it. He wasn't having a very good time at explaining to Eren how he felt.

Eren flinched at the tone."Than go. Don't feel the need to pity me."Eren walked off from him, moving towards the exit. Eren wasn't going to bow down to someone just because they were an alpha a small frown on his lips, so much for something being there.

He cursed himself as he walked away in the other direction toward his room. His pheromones in the air and they would even knock down a beta. Grumbling as he slammed his bedroom door. He needed to do something. Shucking off his gear, he did the only thing he could think of... Clean.

Eren had went outside to train punching the dummies until his fists bled. Walking back towards his cellar he was used to being alone he shouldn't expect anything from anyone any longer.

She was there when he walked in. "Now, are you going to tell me what is wrong or am I going to have to beat it out of you." his sister was a force when she wanted to be and she wanted answers.

Eren gave her a pointed look ignoring what she said and walking to the bathroom." Get out of my room Mikasa I need sleep."Eren ignored the woman sitting next to him until she left.

She couldn't help the frown on her lips as he spoke. "No, Eren. I'm worried about you and you have never kept a secret from me." she returned his pointed look and crossed her arms.

"Get out." It was as simple has that palms moving over his own chest before brushing off his jacket and relaxing against the wall." If you. care at all leave I don't wanna see anyone at the moment and I need rest.

She couldn't help but frown at his words, she left his room and didn't look back. He was as stubborn as she was at times. Levi was still in his room. Working up a sweat as he continued to clean. No one would bother him or dare to try.

Eren went to lay down his own sadness seeping through in pheromones that only Levi, Mikasa, and Armin might be able to pick up. Mikasa had probably told Armin so no one would bother to come comfort the omega.

As the night wore on, he found himself drifting in and out of the hall, smelling his pheromones and he kicked himself. He sighed to himself as he made his way to Eren's room. It probably wasn't the smartest thing in the world but he couldn't stand it any longer. "Eren?"

Eren hadn't locked the heavy oak door so there was nothing to stop Levi from opening it. His sea green optics focused on the shorter male before looking away."What is it Levi?" He still wore the pants from earlier his jacket discarded.

He blinked a few times but stayed close to the shadows. "Why are you sad?" it was an honest enough question and one that he wanted the answer too. He slowly moved into his room, calm pheromones filtering through the air that would lick at Eren's skin.

Eren looked towards the other male his gaze falling elsewhere."You."Eren didn't explain more just leaned back against his mattress what else could be done the calming pheromones taking over his body before laying on his stomach.

He couldn't help but give a small smile. He edged to the bed before paying down beside him and pulling the smaller male into his arms. A small moment of calm that he was allowing himself. "I'm sorry, stubborn shitty brat."

Eren felt the embrace optics going wide before he rolled to the side facing away from the other male but pressing his bottom against the other male. "Why be sorry, you didn't wanna be here.

He frowned at that but didn't let his hold go. "You're right. I'd rather be snuggles up against you in my bed instead of This cobweb infested room." his tone was slightly playful as he spoke but remained serious.

His features went flush but he said nothing until he had a quick retort."If you wanted me there you should bring me." Eren didn't think the other male would pick him up let alone carry him upstairs to the clean bedroom.

He couldn't help but bark a laugh, rolling off the bed with grace and landing on the floor with Eren on his arms. "Don't take my stature as a weakness. I can kick your ass any day of the week." bridal style, he carried Eren to his own bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

Eren was wide eyed surprised by the sudden change in not only his position but the other males mood. His body was once more laying flat on a mattress. On his stomach and a bottom in the air he gave a small whine.

He chuckled softly. "What are you whining for, brat?" his tone remainder playful as he spoke before he laid beside him, his fingers light running through chestnut locks.

Eren huffed laying the opposite way once more mumbling about how the alpha thought he could do that. Slender digits roamed over his own flesh before moving slightly away, they still hadn't talked and Eren didn't want to it wasn't has if anything they said came out right.

"I wish you would talk to me about what happened." his tone a purr, pheromones he didn't even know he was releasing filtering through the air as he snuggled closer. The more that Eren moved away, the closer Levi moved toward him.

"I don't wanna talk every time we do, we just end up fighting."His bottom pressed back into the slender digits undoing the buttons of his shirt but only a few." I'm tired of fighting at the moment.

He arched a brow, rolling his hips at the backwards push with a small moaning his ear. "We fight because we go together like oil and water but I can't help but feel more drawn to you and it's not just your omega side."

"Ah Levi."Eren's voice called out with the small buck of the older males hips, his own reacting has he pushed himself further back. Rather it was his omega side or perhaps just being younger he wanted the older male again.

"You are such a brat." his tone was full of fondness as he spoke before he moved his hand to cup the from of Eren's pants. "Is it that hard to tell that I've wanted you for awhile." his tone a purr in his ear as he rolled his hip against the bottom.

Between the palm that cupped him and the roll of his hips it couldn't be helped the way he moaned into the touch. Slick forming against his arousal and it could be smelt in the air. "W..what if someone catches us."Yeah Eren could be quiet but unless he had scent blockers they'd know.

He couldn't help but bark a laugh as he slowly began to the strip them both. "No one will ask about my or your business." he flipped Eren around to where they were now facing one another. Lips capturing the younger males as his tongue slipped through his lips.

Eren felt the loss of his shirt his mouth once more being laid claim to. His own arms wrapping around Levi's shoulders, a moan lost has the kiss grew and he parted his legs to let Levi's knee slide in.

It was more than a knee that slipped between his legs but it was his own middle that slide there. Doing nothing more than rolling his hips against the younger males middle and his moan lost to their growing passionate kiss. It was amazing how Eren could frustrate him and make him feel so alive at the same time.

Eren quickly rolled them over his knees bow straddling each side of the older male, hips pressing back. They'd done something similar during his heat but never on and actual mattress, never the way it was now. No heat craze enjoyment keeping them close.

"Talk to me stubborn brat." there was a smile on his lips as he spoke. His own hips rolling against the smarter males middle as he licked his lips. His hands resting on his hips as he stared into his eyes. Cold grey meeting warm sea green.

"You actually gonna prep me this time ass, or should I just stop this."Eren made a fake attempt to slowly get off the other males lap, which just had those pants clinging tighter to his skin. Small moans leaving his lips.

"I prepped you once." there was a smirk across his lips that he couldn't contain as he flipped them over once again, Eren had somehow ended up on his belly and Levi was continuing to strip them both of too many clothes until they both laid bare in his bed. "The great thing about slick." he ran two fingers up his lover cleft before pressing them against his right pucker.

Eren whined with the press of thick digits want clear has he rocked his hips back into an awaiting press."A..ah maybe I just like it."Eren moaned his approval at the other males actions sure with slick he didn't really need it but he enjoyed it greatly.

He chuckled lowly as he slowly started to push his fingers inside his lovers right slick core. Could he be called a lover? He didn't care at this moment. A heavy breathe in his ear as he began to gently push inside and pump.

"Yours."It was breathless has he spoke hips pushing back in a greedy fashion he wanted the other male. Sex made it easy they didn't have to complicate their feelings they could just be.

"Yours." the word was echoed against the shell of his ear as he crooked his fingers deep inside his... Eren. He was overpowered by his scent and wanted nothing more than to make his cry out his name and his name only. "I want you so badly, brat."

"L..levi ah fuck."Eren's head dropped down to press against the mattress his palms fisting into the sheets has he begged for more from the older male. The small roll of his own hips backwards.

There was a small grin that crossed his lips, his mind exploding with everything he could do to Eren and he loved the way the smaller male was reacting to him. His fingers continued to crock and hit all the sensitive areas that he could.

He was chanting Levi's name and at the same time trying to quiet himself so no one heard. His hips pressing back and he really thought he might cum by just this. His nerves on fire.

"You are such a beautiful brat." he chuckled softly before he leaned down, nibbling around the bond mark, his fingers still pumping and preparing him. "I want you so bad."

"Then fuck me Levi, I'm yours."It was said broken and panted but he had given himself over to the older male. His hips stalled so he could lay claim.

He growled as his fingers where slowly removed. A small suck to the mark on his... Eren's neck before he began to move into position behind him. A croon against his ear before the press of a hair leaking cock against his hole was felt.

"L..evi."He spoke the other males name with a chant, hips rocking back to press the other male."all yours."He was loud and that couldn't be helped the way slick pressed against his entrance.

He moaned his own loudness when he was deep inside of Eren's core. His mind was going blissfully blank, nails digging into the smaller males flesh as he rocked his hips with want. Hard nibbles around the bond mark but never breaking skin.

Eren knew that the other male wouldn't break skin, but he was quick to offer it. The bond mark, his palms keeping him steady has he slowed his pace wanting to make long rolls back.

"Fuck brat." the words rolled off of his tongue as he continued to rock and snap his hips against the actions of the younger male. He hungried for him in a way he'd never felt before.

Eren was already close he wouldn't last long, hips pushing back and forth back and forth before he relaxed against the mattress. His hair was messed and akin shone with slight sweat.

He moved one of his hands to press hard against his lower back, pushing him even further into the mattress. His hips snapped one final time before he almost withdrew only to slam back in against his sensitive nerves. Levi was calling his name and praises between moans and pants.

Eren was lost muscles clamping down on Levi's prick before he came, slick coating his thighs and his release on the sheets. He was flushed and a mess pressed into the mattress.

Feeling those right muscles, watching as Eren came undone because of him and he soon released deep inside him. Surprised that no knot former but that could have been a good thing.


End file.
